goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshter Bro Sets The Barn On Fire
Plot The Mario characters and Saiyan Heroines were having fun at the barn doing stuff with the animals, then all of a sudden, Yoshter Bro sets it on fire and burns it down to the ground. Everyone was so scared of the barn fire that they had to escape with the animals! Then Yoshter Bro got grounded then arrested and finally executed. This is the 20th episode of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character series. Cast Yoshter Bro/Boomerang Bro: David/Evil Genius/Zack Kylie Koopa/Baby Rosalina/Toadette: Julie Spike: Eric Buzzy Beetle: Millie Rosalina: Kate Boo/Hammer Bro: Steven Booette/Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note: Ivy Para Bro: Bill Spiny/Ludwig Von Koopa: Tom Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Viola: Allison Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Forte: Salli Toad: Young Guy Princess Peach: Princess Pauline: Kendra Lubba: Millie Doctor Joey: Himself Yoshter Bro's Dad: Brian Yoshter Bro's Mom: Allison Intro Little House on the Prairie theme plays. 1998 F.H.E. Logo. Family Home Entertainment Presents. Yoshter Bro Sets The Barn On Fire. Starring Joseph Dottreed as Yoshter Bro Erika Dawson as Kylie Koopa Eric Smith as Spike Millie Uhaggered as Buzzy Beetle Katherine Martin as Rosalina Susie Carmichael as Baby Rosalina Murray Robinson as Boo Lily Anderson as Booette Darious Maurice as Hammer Bro Caillou Anderson as Boomerang Bro Bill Hosley as Para Bro Mary Oltun as Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note Bianca Ijexika as Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Viola Rosie Anderson as Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Forte Zara Dawson as Princess Peach Stephanie Gavin as Pauline Millie Herintel as Lubba Wolfgang Jungendich as Ludwig Von Koopa Johnny Test as Toad Annabelle Dawson as Toadette Carl Hoff as Doctor Joey Zander Kannen as Yoshter Bro's Dad And Candace Oylen as Yoshter Bro's Mom © 2001 Family Home Entertainment © 2001 ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Enterprises Inc. Transcript It was a fun day at the farm. Kylie Koopa is milking the cows. Kylie Koopa: Wow! We almost have enough milk for my friends! Spike and Buzzy Beetle are riding horses. Spike: Woo Hoo! We Could Do This All Day! Buzzy Beetle: We Could Ride Into The Sunset Tonight As The Coyotes Howl! Rosalina and Baby Rosalina are at the petting zoo with the pigs. Rosalina: Are you enjoying the farm my girl? Baby Rosalina: Yes! I Love Feeding The Pigs! Oink Oink! Boo and Booette are shearing the sheep. Boo: So, Booette, how is the shearing going? Booette: It's going great! I'm doing good with the shearing! Hammer Bro and Boomerang Bro are with the goats. Hammer Bro: I think the goats would like to eat this! Boomerang Bro: Let's feed it to them! Hammer Bro and Boomerang Bro are feeding the goats. Para Bro is with the chickens. Note: This cow is so cute. Viola: Oink oink oink! Forte: Quack Quack! Just then Yoshter Bro sneaks in with an evil plan. Yoshter Bro: I'm going to set this barn on fire because I hate farms! Yoshter Bro lights his match and throws it at the haystacks. Para Bro sniffs for a smell. Para Bro: What's that smell? Rosalina: Hammer Bro! Get Them Horses Loose! Boo! Check On The Pigs! Smells That Burn Can Only Mean One Thing! Para Bro: It's A Fire! Everyone Get Out Of The Barn Now! Spike and Buzzy Beetle's horses run away with Spike and Buzzy Beetle still on them! Note: Let's Help The Animals Escape! Spiny: Hop On My Donkey Cart Now! Toad and Toadette hop on Spiny's donkey cart while holding ducks. Spiny (Cracking his whip): Faster Boy! Forte: Where Are The Cows? Rosalina: They Escaped Luckily! But We Need To Help The Goats Escape! Baby Rosalina: Mommy! I'm Scared! Rosalina: It's okay my girl! We are going to help the animals escape! And we will make sure we escape too! Spiny: Need A Lift? Booette: Of Course We Need A Lift! Let's Go Spiny! Boo and Booette hop on the donkey cart. The donkey gets so scared that it pulls the cart away from the barn. Para Bro: I Got The Chickens! Hammer Bro: WE CAN'T LET THE ROOSTER DIE IN THE FIRE! Viola: I Got The Rooster! Boomerang Bro: Thank Goodness! Rosalina: Let's Get Out Of Here! The animals, Mario Characters, and Saiyan Heroines escape the barn. It soon explodes! Spike and Buzzy Beetle are in the middle of the woods! Spike: Did you hear that? Buzzy Beetle: Yeah! I Heard It! I Couldn't Tell Where It Came From! Suddenly, they hear howling. Spike: It might not be sunset yet, but i still hear howling! The wolves creep out from behind the trees and bushes. They soon chase down Spike and Buzzy Beetle! Buzzy Beetle kicks her horse's sides to make it go faster. Spike: Faster! We Need To Get Out Of Those Woods! Buzzy Beetle: Wait A Minute! What Kind Of Ani- OH MY GOD! THERE'S A PACK OF WOLVES CHASING US! Back at the destroyed barn... Para Bro: Wait A Minute! Where Are Toad, Toadette, Spike, Spiny, Buzzy Beetle, Boo, And Booette! Rosalina: I Last Saw Spike And Buzzy Beetle Heading Northbound Whule Riding Their Horses! Hammer Bro: I Saw The Donkey Cart Heading Southbound With Toad, Toadette, Spiny, Boo, And Booette Aboard! Forte: Oh Dear! I Hopre They Are Okay! Meanwhile in the desert... Toad: Wait! Where Are We? Toadette: We Must Be In The Desert! Booette: I'm so hot and sweaty! I could use some water! Suddenly, they hear hissing! Spiny: That was probably just some rattling. Boo: We might be hot, but this desert looks spectacular! Toadette: I love looking at the sun and the sand! Toad: What Is Tha- OH MY GOD! THERE ARE SNAKES IN OUR DONKEY CART! Yoshter Bro: Ha (X20)! What idiots! Channel 9: PBS Princess Peach: Today on PBS, a local barn was set on fire. Causing the animals and people to run away! Channel 10: GRN Pauline: Today on GRN, a Bro Character burnt a local farm to the ground! Channel 11: TGP Lubba: We're now live at the scene outside of the destroyed barn! Channel 12: ABC Ludwig Von Koopa: Right now, i am inside the destroyed barn, with 4 interviewers! The first is Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note. Note: Well, we were having fun with the animals at the farm. But then, without warning, we smelt something burning! We then realized the barn was on fire! Us and the animals were so scared that we had to help them escape! Ludwig Von Koopa: Thank you Note! The second and third interviewers are Rosalina and her daughter Baby Rosalina! So, is there anything you want to recall to everyone on ABC? Baby Rosalina: Well, we were petting and feeding the pigs at the farm! But then something was burning! We had to set the pigs free because there was a fire! We also had to get out of the barn! Ludwig Von Koopa: And, have you ever encountered this type of behavior out in public before? Rosalina: Well, kind of like when our picnic shopping trip got ruined by Voloomba! We were also eating ay Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But then a blue turtle named Dark Bowser threw a tantrum because they were out of pizzas! We were so scared that we had to flee the scene! Ludwig Von Koopa: Thanks for the information Rosalina and Baby Rosalina! I hope eveyone is safe now! The fourth and final interviewer is Hammer Bro! So, do you want to tell us anything about the barn being set on fire? Hammer Bro: Well, me and Boomerang Bro were feeding the goats! But then, we smelt burning and leard screaming! We had to help the animals escape and run for our lives! Spike, Buzzy Beetle, Toad, Toadette, Spiny, Boo, and Booette also went missing! The person who did this was Yoshter Bro! Ludwig Von Koopa: And, would you ever allow this type of behavior in your household? Hammer Bro: ABSOLUTELY NOT! ANYONE WHO EVER DARES TO BURN MY HOUSE DOWN DESERVES A BELT BEATING! I'M COMING FOR YOU YOSHTER BRO! Ludwig Von Koopa: Wait! Hammer Bro! We Can Talk This Out! NO (X23)! Hammer Bro: Oh what am I thinking? Silly me. If I broke the camera I would be in trouble. Ludwig Von Koopa: Smart move there Hammer Bro. That's one way you deserve your spot in Mario Party 8 in 2007. Hammer Bro: Anyways back to you. Back in the woods with Spike and Buzzy Beetle... Spike: This Is Not How We Want To Die! The wolves continue to chase Spike and Buzzy Beetle. Suddenly, a bear distracts the wolves, allowing Spike and Buzzy Beetle to evade! Buzzy Beetle: That Was A Close One! Spike: Yeah! We saw our lives flash before our eyes! Back in the desert... One of the snakes bite Booette. Booette: OW (X43) IT HURTS SO BAD! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Boo: Hello 911! My Wife Booette Got Bit By A Rattlesnake! And she Is Unconscious From the Venom! Doctor Joey: Oh My God! Let's Rush Him To The Hospital! Where Are You Located! Boo: We Are In The Deserts Of Dallas Texas! Doctor Joey: Ok! Help Is On The Way! Spiny is fending off the snake. Back at the barn... Rosalina: Yoshter Bro! I Cannot Believe That You Set The Barn On Fire! All The Animals Are Lost Because Of You! That's It! Go Home While I Call Your Parents! Yoshter Bro goes home. Rosalina: Hello! Yoshter Bro's Parents! What Your Son Just Did Will Freak You Out! He Set The Barn On Fire And Burnt It Down! Several People Also Went Missing! Can You Please Ground And Punish Him? Thank You! Bye! At the hospital with Booette... Nurse Jill: Booette just got bit by a rattlesnake! She needs to take antibiotics! Doctor Ellis: She cannot leave the hospital until she's feeling better! Now we need to do a flu shot where she got bit! When Yoshter Bro got home... Brian: Yoshter Bro! How Dare You Set The Whole Barn On Fire And Burn It Down To The Ground! That's It! Allison: You Are Grounded (X4) For 92 Months! Normally We Would Say Go To Your Room Now, But Instead We Are Calling The Police To Arrest You! Yoshter Bro: NO (X26) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Allison: Hello! Is This The Police! Our Son Yoshter Bro Set The Barn On Fire And Burnt It Down! Officer Abigail: Where Are You Located? Allison: We Are At 489 Fawn Lane In Nujumber In Harralyn County! Officer Abigail: Ok! We Are On Our Way! Goodbye! Allison: Thank You So Much! Goodbye! Officer Dave: YOSHTER BRO! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR SETTING THE BARN ON FIRE AND ALLOWING SEVERAL PEOPLE AND ANIMALS TO GO MISSING! Officer Kendra: YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS AT ALL! ANYTHING YOU SAY OR DO WILL GET YOU PUBLICLY EXECUTED! COME WITH US TO THE POLICE CAR NOW! Yoshter Bro (Jennifer's Voice): WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! At jail... Yoshter Bro: F**k my parents for calling you two! I wish they were burned in lava! Officer Kendra: Yoshter Bro! How dare you wish your parents dead! We won't take you to court! That's it! You will be executed by getting eaten by pufferfish! At prison... Officer Dave: This is your cell with no bed, no toilet, no food, no drink, no pizza, no video games, no pillows, no blankets, no baths, no heaters, just nothing! You will stay here for the rest of your life until it's time for execution! Goodbye forever! Officer Dave locks Yoshter Bro in his cell. 6 months later... Officer Dave: Yoshter Bro, you have some visitors who want to see you! Yoshter Bro's Parents come to see him. Brian: Yoshter Bro! We Heard That You're Going To Be Executed! You Are Even More Grounded (X11) For 967,000,000,000,000,000 Eternities! Yoshter Bro: But Mom and Dad! I'm really (X6) sorry! Can you please bail me out? And i also promise i will never do anything bad again! Allison: No! It's Much Too Late For Apologies! Also, You're Just Saying That So You Can Cause Even More Trouble! One More Thing, We Also Hope You Suffer In Prison And Burn In H**l! Goodbye Forever! Yoshter Bro's Parents leave him. Yoshter Bro: The worst torture will be in a year and a half! 18 months later... Officer Dave: Alright Yoshter Bro! Execution Time! Officer Dave takes Yoshter Bro to the pufferfish tank. Officer Dave: Any Last Words? Yoshter Bro: F**K YOU! I WISH YOU WERE F*****G DEAD! Officer Dave: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! THAT'S IT! TIME TO DIE! Officer Dave throws Yoshter Bro in the pufferfish tank and the pufferfish poison Yoshter Bro until he is good and dead. Officer Dave: Yes! He's Dead!Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Grounded Videos Category:Videos with Animals Category:Videos with Note, Viola, and Forte Category:Arrested Videos Category:Executed Videos Category:Farms Category:Super Saiyan 2 Note Category:Super Saiyan 2 Viola Category:Super Saiyan 2 Forte